


Im going down...

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63, Sad, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened if Toni was hit during Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

I started writing this back in middle school. It's not my best work....I'm going to re work it. Hopefully posting often. But busy school student.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rhodey watch out!" Toni dove in front of him just in time to get hit with Vision's blast.  
Her suit started smoking from the blast as she started to free fall fast.  
"Fuck Rhodey,everything is fried. I'm falling fast."   
"Toni! I'm trying to get to you now."  
"You're not gonna make it buddy. I'm sorry Rhodey." Toni looked through the eyes of the suit and saw the ground growing faster.  
"Shit Honey Bear, Tell Pepper I'm sorry. I'm sorry Steve...oh sh-" Rhodey saw her land in the field and heard the sickening crack of bone and metal.   
He and Sam flew down after her.  
"Toni! Toni!" He frantically clawed at her mask before pulling it off. Toni's face was pale and bleeding from various cuts.  
"Friday, body scan." He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.  
"There is a slight pulse, She needs medical attention immediately."  
"Then get some damnit." Rhodey yelled into his comms cradling his broken friend in his arms.  
Sam stood in silence for a while before Rhodey noticed him. He raised his hand and shot Sam's wings propelling Sam backwards.   
' _He should have been hit _.' Rhodey cradled Toni and cried as he heard sirens in the distance.  
They would pay.  
~~~  
Three months later the Sokovia acts were dropped thanks to an inspirational speech from T'Challa and Steve Rogers about the accords and how they can ruin lives of the people they affect. That same day Toni was buried in the Stark family mausoleum. The affair was televised for the whole world to see.   
//\\\//\\\//\\\  
Steve sat in his apartment in the Avengers compound after the celebration and watched Toni's funeral. Tears sprang from his eyes when he heard Pepper speak at Toni's funeral.  
" I've known Tony for a long time I dated her a long time too. She loved like she lived...fast and with her head.~" She laughed meekly at her joke."~ It surprised me when her and Steve started going out they seem like a perfect couple. When the Civil War broke out she was heartbroken even her last words showed she loved him to the bitter end. her last words were "I'm sorry Steve." Pepper stopped to wipe her eyes. Steve zoned out after.  
' _Her last words were to me. _'  
He didn't fall asleep that night.  
\-----  
The next morning Steve found a box on his front porch. Inside was a small letter.____

____Steve,  
I guess if you're reading this I'm dead. In my will I left you a small fortune to continue the Avengers and a little for yourself. Also my family's Villa in Italy, I hope you enjoy it.  
I also want to say I still love you and I'm looking down on you smiling.  
I miss you.  
-Toni_ _ _ _

____Inside the box was a bank statement also a set of keys and a picture frame. Steve picked it up gently. Inside the frame was a picture of him and Toni kissing.  
Steve broke down crying._ _ _ _


End file.
